Natsu wakes
by Virgo but Gemini
Summary: The sequel to Lucy Strong. Bit more fluff. But it answers the questions left behind by the original one-shot. Nalu lurks.


**A/N: Here by request! Here is the sequel to Lucy Strong. If you haven't read it check it out before reading this. All questions answered in this story! Before I start check out BrassHopper. She writes great FairyTail, D &D, Skyrim. So check her out. Also if you want something written by me put a suggestion in the reviews. Say the topic and whether it's a poem, one-shot, or short story, and if I like it then I'll write it! Any way see y'all later. Enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: this is a fanfic site. No one owns anything but the plot. So I don't own FairyTail.**

(Lucy's POV)

It's been a week since the job incident. I'm practically healed up, but Natsu hasn't woken up yet. Wendy says he'll probably stay in a coma for another week, but I can't wait that long. Stupid Natsu making me wait like this! How dare he! I woke up after a day. How did I heal faster then him? I turn to look at the clock. 'Midnight already?' I think to myself. As I realize how late it is my eyes feel heavy. Yawning I look back at a sleeping Natsu. Shrugging I lay down next to him. I fall asleep the instant my head hits the pillow.

(Natsu's POV)

I can hear everything. Lucy's nervous pacing. Wendy's reassurance. And the guilds teasing about her liking me. Erza would join in to but she and Gray feel terrible for arriving too late. They both think it's their fault for how injured Luce and I are. I wish I could wake up. Luce sounds so worried about me. She didn't realize she was talking out loud when she was yelling at me for making her worry. I struggle to move but I can't. I can't even open my eyes. All I see is black. I feel the bed move under me, and some one lay next to me. Luce. I hear her faint snoring in my ear. 'I'm sorry Luce. I don't mean to make you so worried.' At that my consciousness begins to fade. 'Who knew you needed sleep when in a coma huh?' I ask myself as I let it wash over me.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up to someone's arms around me. Startled I look down. 'Natsu's arms?' I screech and shake him.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you awake? Natsu?" I yell over and over. Shaking him till my arms are sore. I hug his limp body to mine, resting my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you wake up Natsu?" I sob. My whole body shaking. I lay him back down on his back. Getting up to leave I take one last look at him. "You got my hopes up buddy." I whisper and walk out.

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up to someone shaking me. Luce was yelling something as well. I assume that it was her shaking me. She yells something about me being awake. I want to tell her that I am. I want to open my eyes. But I can't. She pulls me against her and starts to cry. Oh how I wish I could pet her head and tell her it's okay. Yet again I cant. She pushes away from me. I can hear her walk out. She said I got her hopes up. But I am awake gosh darn it! I can't believe this! I want to kick something so bad. Uhg move, Natsu, move! I use all of my will power to try and open my eyes. It feels like forever before they crack open. 'Yes!' I mentally yell. Wait. I just heard my voice. I try and say something else.

"Luce." I croak. "Yes!" I try to open my eyes again. Finally I can see my surroundings. I'm in the infirmary. I try to move my body. No such luck. Hey I got my eyes open though. I lay there waiting for Luce to come back.

(Lucy's POV)

I walk into the infirmary to check on Natsu. I look at him and see something different. Wait are his eyes open? His eyes are open.

"Natsu!" I squeal. "Hey everyone! Natsu is awake!" I yell out into the guild. The infirmary is immediately flooded with people. Wendy, poor thing, has to shove her way through the crowed. She tries to get people away but fails.

"Hey!" I scream. "Give him some room!" Everyone backed off as fast as the could.

"Thanks." Said Wendy. She then went to tend to Natsu.

"Ok everyone clear out! Let Wendy do her job!" I yelled. Grumbling everyone left but master. He stood there and watched as Wendy took a once over of Natsu.

"He should be fully functional by tomorrow." She stated walking out. "He won't be able to move much till then." With that she left. Master sighed and glanced at me.

"Lucy you wouldn't mind if I talked to Natsy one on one would you?" He asked me. Confused I answered with a simple no and walked out. I could hear murre ring behind me as I left.

(Natsu's POV)

"What up gramps?" I asked just as confused as Luce looked.

"How long have you been able to consciously hear us?" Gramps asked simply.

"Since yesterday I think."

"That's what I thought. Do you want to know something Natsu?"

"Sure gramps. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." I replied uncharacteristically.

"I have to ask you something first. Do you like Lucy?"

I blinked in surprise. He asked it so bluntly that it caught me off guard.

"Yeah... Yeah I guess?"

"No guessing do you like her?"

"You mean like-like?"

"To put is simply, yes."

I didn't even think about it. The answer just exploded out of my mouth.

"Yes. I really do."

"I thought so." Gramps sighed. He looked at me with sad but understanding eyes.

"You know, she cares for you very much. When she woke up before you the first thing she did was check your pulse. She was so scared that she was unable to protect you. When Wendy told her that you where in a mild coma, but expected to awake soon, she freaked out. The only time she left your side was to eat. And relieve herself of course. By day 4 she was worn to the bone from worry. She barely ate. Slept to lightly. And started talking to herself. Then she started talking to you. Then yelling at you. Then blaming you. Then herself. Yesterday she was practically foaming at the mouth she was so angry at herself. She almost... She almost did something terrible. Her spirits thankfully kept her from doing anything rash. Saying that she did all she could." He looked at me and gave a weak laugh.

"No, no she didn't try to commit. Just hurt herself. Like she though she hurt you." He glanced at me with sad eyes. "You won her heart you know. A heart like hers is very fragile. It is very easily broken." He patted my knee and smiled. "Take care of her Natsu. If you hurt her, the whole guild will murder you." He winked at that then left. While he called Lucy in I contemplated what he had told me.

'No more hiding behind fear. I will tell her as soon as I can get on my knees.'

I looked up as she walked in. Smiling brightly I welcomed her over. Her smile quickly broke, and she launched herself on top of me. Sobbing into my shoulder. Hugging her close I swore to myself.

'As soon as I can get on one knee.'

* * *

 **A/N: sorry if it was a bit sappy. But I just couldn't help myself. I'm in that kind of mood. Any hoo hope you enjoyed! This is the last of this story. Maybe.**


End file.
